ThunderClan Loyalty
by Jedi Goat
Summary: A collection of poems about Warriors cats, including: Whitestorm, Smokepaw, Tigerstar, Leafpool, Onestar and Sandstorm!
1. Whitestorm

**ThunderClan Loyalty**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: This is a collection of poems about ThunderClan cats.

-----------------------------------

**Whitestorm**

The battle around me grows darker

With each rasp of breath

And I know that soon I will join you

Be in your sparkling ranks, StarClan

And I only have one question

Did I do enough?

Did I honor my Clan, my ancestors, you, Bluestar?

Had I been the best warrior I ever could have been?

Had I been loyal, someone ThunderClan could be proud of?

Was my legacy strong?

My kits – Sorrelkit, Rainkit, Sootkit – will you be proud of me?

Will you think of your father, will you remember me?

And, oh, StarClan,

I can only hope

That I did enough as ThunderClan deputy

Did I help our young leader

To be a strong cat, to make the right decisions, to take charge?

There was only so much I could do, StarClan

I am sorry

Please guide Firestar the rest of the way

Light his path forever, help him succeed in his destiny

I know he will be legendary

If only I could stay to see it

See my kits become his proud warriors

But I may only watch from the stars, it seems

A silent, surveying specter

A warrior of the past

And a father, deep down, too

StarClan, I can see you approach

Your pelts glittering in the sunlight, hovering above the battle

And you beckon me to go

Bluestar, you stand in front as always

Blue eyes gentle for me

A flash of flame; Firestar races to my side

Dimly I hear him yowl my name

Bluestar, please, give me a few more moments!

"Good-bye, Firestar," I croak, gasping for breath

Bluestar is at my side, I feel her strength pour in

And I need to tell him…

"Graystripe, find Cinderpelt," I hear him say

"Too late," I whisper, "I go hunt with StarClan."

"You can't!" Firestar is frantic. "The Clan needs you! I need you!"

He is like a small kit, I realize with a pang

No time, Firestar. You must move on…

"You will find others," I gasp

I see the gray warrior at his friend's side

"Trust your heart, Firestar." Bluestar helps me say the words.

"You have always known that Graystripe is the cat StarClan destined

To be your deputy."

I sigh and feel my strength leaving; slowly I close my eyes

The darkness takes me in and suddenly

The pain leaves

I am free, standing above my body

A spirit of StarClan at last

I brush past Firestar, a final goodbye

Before I follow the other cats of StarClan

Into the clear blue sky

And still I wonder

Did I do enough?

The End

-----------------------------------------

Author's Note: Why did he have to die? He was cool... (sob)

Please review! Suggestions for who I should do next are appreciated!


	2. Smokepaw

**ThunderClan Loyalty**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: This one was suggested by Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy, thanks! Even though he isn't a ThunderClan cat, here's Smokepaw.

---------------------------------------------

**Smokepaw**

Wind whips by, viciously tearing at my fur

Chilling me to the bones

That stick out prominently through my thin pelt

Signs of starvation, of endless hunger

"Keep going!" a cat yowls, voice nearly lost in the wind

I duck my head and pad steadily forward

One paw in front of the other

Am I afraid?

Yes, of course. My insides are ice and frozen with fear

It takes all my warrior courage not to look down

Or I will follow the course of the small stones

Tumbling down the rocky ledge

I shiver and draw nearer to the mountainside

Pressing my fur against its cold stone

But still that is more comforting than the rush of freezing air

And I slowly creep onward

All around me, fear-scent is strong

Cats shrink back against the mountain, eyes glazed with terror

I know I look that way, too

New land, I tell myself,

Think of the new land we're going to

But instead a vision of the old territory engulfs me

ShadowClan marshes, stretching endlessly onward

Bushes and old trees I recognize by sight

In my mind, I race down a hollow

And look down upon the old ShadowClan camp

My heart lurches with longing

For that home is no longer

The prey-scent I drink in so greedily

Is nonexistent; my stomach growls to remind me

The cold, hard truth

The four great Clans, forever strong

Are brought down in their prime

Reduced to a band of hungry, weak, straggling cats

With memories of glory

If only we had a home! I sigh and blink wearily

Somewhere to live as we did before

Somewhere prey is plentiful and ShadowClan thrives

And then the rock beneath me crumbles

With a yowl I am jolted back to the present

I lunge ahead as rock falls away

My claws scrape the ledge

But it is not enough, as for a moment I dangle in the air

A flash of ginger reaches for me

Already I know it's too late

I meet Russetfur's eyes one last time

Amber filled with sorrow

And then my paws are slipping, claws screeching across stone

I lose my grip and then I fall

Spiraling, screaming, twisting

The darkness reaches to swallow me whole

Rocks rain down painfully

The world spins around me

And still I am falling, falling, falling…

The End

-----------------------------------------

Please review! Suggestions appreciated! Not all the cats have to have died, though :)


	3. Tigerstar

**ThunderClan Loyalty**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

Author's Note: Here's Tigerstar, for mysterys! Wow, this one's LONG o.o. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I'll use your suggestions for the next poems. Especially Onestar! (He's awesome!)

------------------------------------

**Tigerstar**

"Traitor!" I yowl, and lunge at Scourge

A tiny black cat, yet so full of evil

How dare he defy my orders!

Scourge slips to the side, inches from my tearing claws

I turn, snarling

A blinding flash as his claws whip down

My shoulder burns in pain as I roll

Too late I see my mistake

Triumph glittering in his face

Scourge's claws sink into my throat

And blood wells over my neck fur

I try to scream as he slashes straight down to my tail

And steps back, face cold

I flail and gasp for breath

Choking on my own blood

Then the forest fades around me

And I am standing in the dark

My first life lost, and not even StarClan is here to greet me!

I sneer into the darkness of night

I am a Clan leader with nine lives, rogue

You cannot kill me that easily

As I return back to the forest

I am shocked to feel the wave of pain

Sticky blood pooling around me

And I screech in pain and anger

How dare he! How dare StarClan let this happen!

My gaze rakes the crowd of cats, sharp as claws

Yet no one dares approach

I see Goldenflower among the LionClan cats

Face a terrified mask

Once upon a time she was my mate

And I did love her so

But she had never shared my ambition, and so I had to leave her

I close my eyes and darkness returns

As I think about that she-cat

A smile coats my lips as I recall

Her two kits, my legacy

The forest jolts me back to the present

An endless caterwaul

I see Bramblepaw, a step behind his mentor

Shock and horror prominent in his amber eyes

So like my own

Yes, one day, Bramblepaw, you will be strong

I convulse and die again

This time the darkness is ever so lighter

I can see the outlines of plants and trees in this cold place

I do not mind the evil atmosphere

It is not unlike my chilly soul

And my daughter, Tawnypaw?

I open my eyes onto the forest and with an effort

Turn my head

To see her among the ranks of TigerClan

She alone was loyal, she came to me willingly

But now I am shocked to see

Hatred boiling in her face

Pain leaves me and I relax, standing back in the darkened forest

I look up and see

A slit of the moon's eye staring down at me

And I remember my second mate

My other two kits

Who would one day come

Who would one day join the Clans

I scream as suddenly the real forest is back

The cats around me blur together

And I stare at nothing

Hawkpaw is powerful

Ambition already born

He is a younger copy of myself

My hopes for him are strong

Darkness engulfs me

And I take the time to breathe

Soon it will be over, soon here I will remain

I am back at Fourtrees!

My lives pass me by faster now

Mothpaw, will she live to be like me?

I can only hope she will learn from her brother

The forest blackens; I have two lives left

My long claws caress the ground

Anger flares in my eyes

How could this happen?!

I awaken to screaming pain

I glare up at Firestar

He stands over me, helpless

Eyes almost sorrowful

My claws scrabble at the ground and I am enraged to find

I cannot reach as far to slash him in the throat

Die! Die! I scream mentally

And I curse and wish I could bring him down with me

Back in the soothing, enticing darkness I stand

I know this will be my future

No hope for this life remains

I will die one last time

I reach my last life and my vision is a sea of red

Hatred boils my blood

And I wish there were something I could do, anything!

I snarl as the scene fades

Slowly I still for the last time

And the dark forest awakens me with the same cold chill

I snarl into the darkness, and I watch the scene below

Like any warrior of StarClan

I see Firestar step back, shaken

And my snarl turns to a sneer

It's not over yet, kittypet

My legacy lives on.

The End

--------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	4. Leafpool

**ThunderClan Loyalty**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: This one is for xx-Secrets-xx! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!

-----------------------------------------------

**Leafpool**

"You must follow your heart."

Spottedleaf's words echo in my mind

As I pad up the path from

The Moonpool's gentle lapping midnight waters

My heart flutters in my throat

And my paws are walking on air

Everything is fine

Spottedleaf told me so

I can follow my heart's deepest wish

And be with Crowfeather forever

Crowfeather – my heart beats faster at the thought of him

His blue eyes, gentle for me

The brush of his silky pelt against mine

The way he calls my name makes me

Lose myself in his loving gaze

I pause above the hollow to the pool

And glance back one more time

Stars sparkle in the silence

Reflected from high above

Ripples so gentle lap against the shore

I shiver and turn my thoughts

To what I am leaving behind

ThunderClan

I imagine the camp, sleepy and dark

Cats dozing under twilight skies

Nostalgia grips my belly

Do I really want to leave the Clan behind?

But then I think of Brightheart

As she races about, doing my chores

Like Cinderpelt's true apprentice

Instead of me, guiltily sneaking out to visit my secret lover

Cinderpelt is young, I tell myself

She can train a new apprentice

Even take Brightheart in, if she'd like

I remember the rage in her eyes as she

Found me on the WindClan border with Crowfeather

The angry words she spat at me

And I know she no longer wants me

I betrayed her, of course

I broke the warrior code

The sacred laws of the Clans

All for love, and was it worthwhile?

I look down the hill and see far below

Our two territories stretched out, side by side

And the wind teases me with a feather-light touch

I close my eyes, longing for him

Yes. I must go.

Love washes over me

Giving my paws strength

I fly like a bird over the distance

And as dawn creeps into the starry sky

Pink and golden light flushing its face

I reach the WindClan stream

And crouched on its edge, who should I find

But Crowfeather, my lover, looking lost

As he peers into the bubbling brook

Shoulders slumped, all alone

"Crowfeather!" I call, his name rolling off my tongue so easily

He glances up, dull eyes brightening

"Leafpool!"

I splash across the stream, meeting him on the other bank

Crowfeather buries his head in my shoulder

He twins his tail around mine

And I drink in his scent greedily

Thankful for my choice

"I'm coming with you," I breathe, and he pulls away, eyes widening

"Really?"

"I've thought about what you've said, and I'm coming."

His eyes are pools of sparkling dew

And he licks my ear, tongue warm

I melt into his embrace

But one last doubt remains in my mind

And I shiver slightly, despite the heat

"Where shall we go?"

"There are hills beyond WindClan," Crowfeather comments

"We can look for a place to live there."

He stands, eyes fiercely loyal. "I'll take care of you, Leafpool. Wherever we go."

His gaze darkens suddenly

As troubling memories arise in his mind

I can see fear in his eyes

He shakes his head, clearing it

"I'll take care of you," he repeats, louder, stronger

And I nose him gently to comfort him

He turns to me. "Are you ready?"

"We're leaving now?" A small weed of doubt blooms in my belly

"Don't you think we should?"

I close my eyes, thinking of all the cats I am leaving behind

And I won't be able to say goodbye to

Cinderpelt, my mentor until now

Kind but not understanding

Sorreltail, my best friend

A warrior, gentle and strong

But she has a mate of her own

Maybe she would understand?

Squirrelflight, my sister dear

Hotheaded at points, it's true

But she really is kindhearted; what would she say about this?

I smile as I realize

It is just the Squirrelflight thing to do

I gaze back out at ThunderClan territory

Goodbye, I mentally sigh

I know I might never see it again

So I turn away before the sadness overwhelms me

"Let's go," I murmur to Crowfeather

And he and I walk up the plains

Tails twined, hearts together

Alone in an unknown future

We head into the sunrise, not looking back.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------

Review please! Suggestions appreciated!


	5. Onestar

**ThunderClan Loyalty**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: I'm glad you liked it, xx-Secrets-xx. Leafpool x Crowfeather isn't my favorite, but I tried ;) And now, here's Onestar!

-----------------------------------------

**Onestar**

I race past the sleeping cats

A bundle of wet moss clamped in my jaws

My heart pounds in my chest

In rhythm to my silent plea

No, StarClan, no!

Brambleclaw stands guard outside the bush

He gives me a small nod as I approach

"Barkface said Tallstar's dying."

The words catch in my throat

"He wants to see you," Brambleclaw murmurs

I swallow hard

No denying the truth

WindClan's longtime leader of strong spirit

Is about to join StarClan

I duck and crawl under the bush

Firestar glances at me and nods

I return the friendly look and turn

And my heart lurches at the sight

Of Tallstar sprawled out on his side

Eyes closed, limbs weak

Struggling for every breath

I lay the moss by his head

And crouch by my leader's side

Tallstar gratefully licks up a few drops

Of cool, soothing water

Then he raises his head and begins

"Before I go to StarClan, there is something I must do."

His eyes glitter with stars

He is hanging on the border of life

But still his voice is steady

As StarClan gives him strength

"Firestar, Onewhisker, listen

Mudclaw is a brave warrior, but he is not the right cat

To lead WindClan.

In these last few moons we have learned that

The future of our Clans lies in friendship.

I want no rivalry between WindClan and ThunderClan

After I am gone.

We must have no enemies.

But this will not happen if Mudclaw rules the Clan."

I look over at Firestar;

He, too, seems aware that this is impossible

Clan rivalries are natural

And nothing can stop that

"I can still choose the cat who will lead WindClan,"

Tallstar gasps, faltering slightly

"From this moment Mudclaw is no longer

Deputy of WindClan."

What? I start and stare at my leader

My pelt prickles; surely he's not implying…?

Shocked into silence, I listen

As Tallstar continues

"I say these words before StarClan…WindClan must have a new deputy

Onewhisker, you must lead the Clan when I am gone."

"Tallstar, no!" I gasp

Me? I couldn't be leader!

But Tallstar is not yet finished

"I am grateful to have brought the Clan this far."

His eyes partly close with exhaustion

"Onewhisker, treat our friends well when you lead our Clan.

Remember everything ThunderClan has done for us."

Tallstar's head droops to his paws and he gasps for breath

"Tallstar!" I prod his shoulder

Urgent to talk to him, to change his mind

But Tallstar gives me one last look

Of trust and sorrow and love

All reflected in his starry eyes

The words stop on my tongue

It is too late

Tallstar closes his eyes for the last time

And his burden of leadership settles on me

I bow my head and nose his still fur

A wail building up inside

A pelt brushes by, and I know it is his spirit

Rising up to StarClan's ranks

I gaze up through the branches to see stars sparkling above

Over a canvas of ruby and pink

As dawn touches the sky

I shake my head and try to grasp

The concept that eludes me

Tallstar, leader of WindClan

Unchanging as seasons passed

In charge since I was a young kit

Spirit wise and bold,

Even as his body grew elderly

Dead, gone to StarClan

I see a single star shining brighter than the others

StarClan, treat him well, I pray

And help me too, I add as I look down at Tallstar's body

My eyes clouding with grief

Help me to be a good leader to my Clan

I turn and gaze outside

Into a new dawn.

The End

-----------------------------------------------

Please review!


	6. Sandstorm

**ThunderClan Loyalty**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: This might be my last update for a while, unless I get a really good idea. I'm focusing on my longer stories right now.

---------------------------------------

**Sandstorm**

He may just be a kittypet

Or so Dustpelt might think

The Clan can whisper all they like

I still see more in him than his foreign roots

I see his flaming heart of gold

His ThunderClan loyalty

In the sunlight his pelt does shine

Vibrant as the flames of his fierce spirit

And my heart beats faster

Fluttering like a butterfly, trapped in my chest

And when he smiles, oh StarClan,

My paws tingle at the sight

In my heart I know the unavoidable truth

A secret as deep as the sea, as hidden as if under the cover of night

I love that fire-furred, green-eyed tom

Fireheart, you stole my heart!

Late at night I wonder, curled up in the warriors' den

As cats sleep all around me

Your flaming pelt among them

Shining to me like the stars of StarClan above

Oh, Fireheart

Could you ever love someone like me?

A selfish cat, who acted like you were worth

Less than a couple mouse tails?

Please forgive my sorry soul

The warrior of my dreams; you haunt me, make me long for you

And for the brush of your pelt against mine

I shiver when I hear your voice

It sends fire racing through my veins

If only, if only

You could love me, too, in this way

I see you leap upon the Highrock, yowling to the Clan

You meet my eyes so briefly, yet I hope you understand

"Bluestar is dead," you tell us

Cats around me gasp, recoil, bow their heads in grief

I look up at you, Fireheart, Bluestar's chosen deputy

The sunlight glints off your fur

And for a moment I can see

In my mind, the future near, a future of you and I

I raise my head proudly and want to shout

Because I know you will lead ThunderClan well

Fighting to the last

Firestar, my love.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


End file.
